Tu Nathaniel
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: Nathaniel se te confiesa, One-Shot


_Siento si no todo es correcto, es que acabo de empezar en Corazon de Melon_

* * *

_Estas en un banco del patio, leyendo una novela de policías: ``EL detective Monsier´´. Y toca la alarma de clase, vas a tu taquilla y al recoger tu libro de Historia, cae una nota:_

_``Eres la chica mas linda, que conozco y te adoro, con cariño tu admirador secreto´´_

_Te aseguras de que nadie lo vea y te diriges a la clase...Al terminar esta, chocas con alguien y caes al suelo, es Nathaniel..._

_Nath: ¿Te has hecho daño?_

_Tu: No, no,estoy bien..._

_Nath: Mira por donde te estaba buscando..._

_Tu: ¿ A si?_

_Nath: Si, veras hoy Melody esta enferma y tengo mucho papeleo...¿ me podrías ayudar?_

_Tu: Cla...Claro, no tengo nada que hacer..._

_Durante 4 horas , ordenamos el papeleo, era casi de noche..._

_Nath: Bueno, creo que ya esta..._

_Nathaniel se levanto y tu le sigues, salís del colegio y algo pasa por tu mente..._

_Tu: Oye, no te he visto en el recreo._

_Nath:( estaba serio) Tenia que trabajar..._

_Después se fue sin despedirse, eso era raro en el y su sonrojo también era raro..._

_A la mañana siguiente, Ken, te entrego unas flores, tus flores favoritas..._

_Tu: ¡Ken, eres muy amable, pero ya te he dicho que no me gustas!_

_Ken: No... Ojala, fueran miás, me la ha dado alguien que no te puedo decir quien es...Adiós, nos vemos en clase..._

_Ken se va, y miras la flores, dentro hay una nota:_

_`` No son tan bonitas como tu, pero tampoco son horribles ¿no?_

_Tu admirador secreto´´_

_Sabias que habías visto esa letra antes, no te acordabas este momento, volteando la esquina, viste una pelea entre Amber y Nathaniel, te escondes detrás de una pared para oír mejor..._

_Amber: Me niego, ¡no vas a hacerlo!_

_Nath: Amber, tu no me controlas, ¿ que vas hacer? ¿vas a decir celo a todo el mundo?_

_Amber: …_

_Nath: Lo suponía, adiós Amber nos vemos en casa..._

_Amber: ¡Como lo hagas, no te volveré a hablar!_

_Nath: LO superare..._

_Saliste de tu escondite, todos incluyéndote miraban a Amber sorprendidos, y esta se hizo como si la pelea nunca hubiera sucedido, te miro y te empujo, después se rió y se fue, lo raro es que sus ``amigas´´ no estuvieran con ellas..._

_A la hora del recreo, te diriges a la sala de delegados, Melody no esta , pero si Nathaniel..._

_Nath: Hola, -¿ como estas?_

_Tu: Estoy bien...Oye, he visto la pelea..._

_Nath: ( sus ojos están en blanco) ¿ Y oíste algo?( estaba nervioso)_

_Tu: Ah...Si...( pones la voz de Amber) Me niego,¡No vas hacer eso!_

_Nath: ( estaba rojo)¿y oíste algo mas?_

_Tu: NO, ¿porque peleaban?_

_Nath: No te incumbe, por favor vete..._

_Te señalo la puerta y saliste, camino al recreo, te encuentras a Iris y Roselya charlando amena-mente. Pasas de largo y te encuentras u cuaderno, de Lyssandro, como no..._

_Le ves de lejos y corres hacia el, le devuelves el libro, te da las gracias y le preguntas: Lyssandro¿ te puedo contar una cosa?_

_Lyss:Claro..._

_Tu: Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie..._

_Lyss: Ok, no se lo contare a nadie..._

_( Le cuentas sobre las notas)_

_Lyss: ¿ y sabes ya quien es?_

_Tu: NO, creí que tu lo sabrías..._

_Lyss: tengo que hablar con alguien, ¿me disculpas?..._

_Tu: Claro..._

_Lyssandro se fue y al rato llego Rosalya, corriendo hacia ti..._

_Rosalya:Oye, -¿ sabes lo que he oído?_

_Tu: ¿El que?_

_Rosalya: Veras..._

_``Estaba yo cerca de la puerta que da a la sala de delegados, viendo un mensaje de mi novio, y veo a Lyssandro entrar, dejando la puerta entreabierta, por descuido, como me gano la curiosidad, escuche la conversación, aunque no sabia a quien se refería:_

_L: No se dado cuenta, pero lo descubrirá..._

_N: No...No lo creo..._

_L: Tu ya sabes como es, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza investiga hasta descubrirlo, o se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo..._

_N: Vale, vale, se lo diré al finalizar las clases..._

_L: Pues entonces adiós,Nathaniel...´´_

_Rosalya: Y salí de allí antes de que me vieran..._

_Tu: ¿ Y que?_

_Rosalya:¿No lo comprendes?¡ SE va a declarar a alguien!_

_Tu: Pues no sera a mi..._

_Al finalizar las clases, ibas a pasar por la gran puerta de salida, pero Nathaniel, te paro..._

_Nath:¿ Puedo ir contigo?_

_Tu: Claro..._

_Al llegar al parque os sentáis a ver el lago, en un banco..._

_Nath: Oye,-¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Tu: Eh, vale..._

_Nath: Pero no te enfades..._

_Te beso, al separarse dice: Te amo,-¿ quieres ser mi novia?_

_Tu: ¡SI!_

_Y te abalanzas sobre el para abrazarle..._

_Desde ese día no os volvisteis a separar jamas..._

* * *

espero que les haya gustado...


End file.
